Shadow ayuda a amy Un duo loco y shadow enamorado
by ongie
Summary: <html><head></head>Shadow ayuda a amy a conquistar a sonic,muchas cosas sucederán...</html>
1. Chapter 1

Otro día para amy rose, pero esta vez sería diferente. Ya que había estado fastidiando a shadow durante un buen rato para que le ayudase a conquistar a sonic.

Flashback

Shadow the hedgehog se encontraba descansando encima de un arbol, cuando de la nada aparece Amy Rose y haciendo una pose cool señala a shadow mientras gritaba a todo pulmón

-Shadow the hedgehog, tu eres el indicado para que mi sonic esté conmigo por el resto de nuestros día!- gritaba una eriza con una sonrisa en el rostro

El erizo negro ni se inmutó, sólamente abrió uno de sus ojos de color carmín y después lo volvió a cerrar. Amy al verse completamente ignorada sacó su valioso Piko Piko Hammer y se lo lanzó a shadow, que por estar descansando y descuidado, terminó en el suelo y con un chichón en la cabeza. El erizo estaba furioso, pero como el sabía comportarse(si claro ¬¬) simplemente se acercó a amy y le susurró un ''No'', después se dispuso a usar el caos control y desapareció. Apareciendo después en otro lugar de Green Hill y buscó otro arbol para volver a descansar. Pero de nuevo apareció la eriza rosa, como si supiera a donde volvería a aparecer y le volvió a pedir lo mismo-Shadow, ayúdame a conquistar a sonic! esta vez usó sus patines propulsores y se elevó a gran altura para que así amy no lo alcanzara, pero estaba equivocado, amy volvió a alcanzarlo en un mini-helicoptero. El erizo estaba dispuesto a irse cuando vió que la eriza perdía el equilibrio y caía. Preocupación, miedo, culpabilidad, estos fueron los sentimientos que llegaron a shadow al ver tal escena. A toda velocidad se dirigió al suelo, para amortiguar la caída de la hermosa rosa, cuando la atrapó, vió algo que le terminó de rasgar el corazón. Amy estaba llorando, sus lindos ojos esmeraladas estaban perdiendo brillo mientras pequeñas gotas se deslizaban por sus suaves mejillas.

-Shadow por favor...ayudame- dijo con voz suplicante la eriza

-Está bien rose- dijo con su típica voz neutral pero que siginficó mucho para amy-te ayudaré...-

Fin del flashback

Ahora, amy y shadow estaban allí, espiando al famoso héroe de mobius, Sonic the hedgehog. Shadowni siquiera se acordaba en ese momento, pero se sintió feliz por que amy estaba feliz.

-Muy bien rose, este es el plan- exclamó shadow por lo bajo-tu saltaras sobre sonic, en ese momento yo lo ato con estas cuerdas- dijo sacando unas gruesas cuerdas de quien sabe donde-pero si escapa, tengo un plan B, entendiste?-

-Completamente- dijo una esntusiasta amy

Sonic como siempre, se encontraba observando el cielo, eggman tenía ya dias sin atacar y eso era bueno, aunque también aburrido, no tener acción era frustrante, sobretodo para cierto erizo azul que no se podía estar quieto. En ese momento sintió que todo se oscureció, luego un olor a rosas y después no se podía mover.

-Que rayos está pasando aquí? exclamó un erizo azul tatando de soltarse de las ataduras que lo apresaban.

-Así te quería tener, ahora estaremos juntos para siempre!- decía amy con cara de maniática y riendo sin parar

-Vaya faker- reía shadow divertido por la situación- nunca creí verte así-

-Shadow, dime que no te aliaste con amy- decía sonic con ojos llorosos, sabía que ese dúo era peligroso para su salud.

-Quizas sí, o quizas no- jugaba shadow haciendo enojar a sonic

-PERO- hizo enfásis en la palabra - se les olvidó un detalle, a ti y a amy- decía sonic poniendose de pie- soy sonic the hedgehog y puedo correr a gran velocidad y diciendo esto ,desapareció corriendo por un sendero

Amy quedó con la mirada perdida-Se ha ido- susurró amy

Shadow sonrió-Es hora de aplicar el plan b-


	2. Capitulo 2

Shadow ayuda a amy. Un dúo terrible y shadow enamorado

Hola a todos, ya regresé para continuar este fic, ya que es el primero que escribo :3 Lo que está entre comillas '' ''

Gracias a paula cool por su comentario(el único ¬¬) Y ahora el fic :)

Capítulo 2: El plan B. Amy se pregunta por que shadow le presta su ayuda!

-Plan b?- exclamó una confundida amy- y que es eso?, o mejor dicho cual es?-

-Rose, súbete- dijo shadow mientras se agachaba, quedando de rodillas y dandole la espalda a amy para que ella se montara en su espalda. La eriza obedeció y se subió a la espalda del erizo negro

-Shadow, ¿cual es tu plan?-

-Ya lo verás, utilizaré el Caos control para legar hasta la posición de sonic- ''esto se pondrá divertido'' pensó shadow mientras sacaba una esmeralda falsa

-Shadow, tu puedes hacer el caos control sin esmeralda, para que usarás una ahora?- preguntó curiosa la eriza rosa, pero se dio cuenta que estaba hablando más con el erizo negro que parloteando sobre sonic, porque esa curiosidad por lo que hacía shadow?. Está bien que el pregunte sobre los planes para con sonic, pero nunca le había puesto tanto interés a las habilidades del erizo bicolor.

Shadow escuchó la pregunta de amy, se sorprendió un poco de que la eriza le hiciera tal pregunta, por lo que el sabía, a amy le importaba poco si el fuera el guerrero más poderoso del universo o que hubiera conquistado mobius, ya que ella solamente tenía ojos para sonic, decidió por fin contestar la pregunta

-Para estar completamente seguro de alcanzar al faker azul- respondió cortante shadow. Amy bajó un poco la cabeza, por que no se lo imaginó antes?, al parecer ya lo sabía pero sintió la necesidad de hablar con su compañero de *caza* , y recitando las típicas palabras de Caos control desaparecieron del lugar.

Por otro lado, sonic al ver que ya estaba lo suficientemente alejado se echó en la grama, aún atado pero con las piernas libres. ''Menos mal que se les olvidó atarme las piernas'', suspiró y luego buscó la forma de soltarse de las cuerdas, los ojos se le iluminaron al llegar a su mente una idea. Se enrolló y comenzó a girar, realizando su famoso Spin Dash, logrando así liberarse. Pero no todo fu bueno, porque en ese instante aparecieron shadow y amy, sonic fue más rápido con sus reflejos y echó a correr pero shadow ayudaría a amy como fuera. Delante de sonic volvió a hacer su aparición shadow, sonic cambió la dirección de carrera para dirigirse a otro lugar, esta vez a shadow se le prendió el foco ,volvió a realizar el caos control. Esta vez apareció un poco alejado de sonic y se encontraba volando gracias a sus patines propulsores(yo también quiero tener unos así *_*) tomó a amy por la cintura y la lanzó hacia donde sonic corría. Amy en ese momento estaba vestida con traje anti-golpes que nadie sabe de donde lo sacó por si a las dudas, shadow volvió a desaparecer. Amy cayó sin causarse daño justo en frente de sonic y le lanzó una red de metal(de donde rayos sacan esas cosas? o_0) y shadow apareció por detrás de el y lo terminó de atrapar con la red.

-Par de maníacos, sáquenme de aquí!- gritaba desesperado cierto erizo azul

-Ya cállate faker, estas atrapado y no podrás escapar- exclamaba con arrogancia shadow

A sonic en ese momento se le encendió el foco, y se hizo una pregunta, -¿porque shadow ayudaba a amy en algo que no le importaba?, sacó una hipótesis decidió molestar al erizo negro.

-Oye shady- dijo con burla sonic, atrayendo la atención de amy y de un muy furioso shadow

-Por que ayudas a amy?- exclamó con picardía sonic- es que hay un motivo en especial?- seguía molestando al erizo negro

A shadow se le subieron los colores, pero se dió cuenta de que sonic tenía razón, por que rayos estaba cooperando on la eriza?. Amy también se preguntó lo mismo, no había motivo alguno, en realidad no lo había pensado.

-Oye shadow, porque me ayudaste?- preguntó la eriza rosa, había algo más, a shadow por más que se le molestara con suplicas de ayuda, nunca cedía. Ahora había aceptado ayudarla a ella, era imposible que hubiese sido por la insistencia de amy

-Porque?- dijo shadow en un susurro, no se había puesto a analizarlo, tal vez era por aquel extraño sentimiento que lo embargaba desde hace un tiempo, por el cual había decidido ignorar a la pequeña rosa. Pero esta vez le fue imposible ignorarla y por eso decidió ayudarla, no por el faker, ni para que estuvieran juntos, sino para verla feliz, ver esa linda sonrisa con esos finos y hermosos dientes blancos.

No encontraba que hacer, sonic había dado en el blanco y el gran shadow no ha podido contestar una simple pregunta. Y antes de que sonic o amy volvieran a decir algo, shadow a gran velocidad ejecutó el caos control para aparecer frente a la casa de amy, dejar asonic y amy allí ara después volver a desaparecer.

En el ambiente quedó un aire de incomodidad y amy se encontraba en un dilema...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, soy yo de nuevo, no había subido el capitulo de hoy porque todavía estudio ¬¬(si alguno de nosotros todavía estamos en esa etapa -.-) Gracias por los comentarios, y les aviso que este fic es shadamy .POR CIERTO, lo que está entre comillas '' '' es pensamiento. Aqui el cap:

Capitulo 3: El inicio de una batalla

Amy se quedó estática, pensando n el porqué del comportamiento de shadow, sonic aprovechó este momento de pensamiento para la eriza y trató de librarse inútilmente de la red de metal, imposible, parecía que estuviera hecha para el. Para desgracia del pobre sonic, por allí pasaba la conocida Rouge the bat, rouge era muy comunicativa(chismosa) y al ver al erizo azul a merced de Amy Rose, fué a avisarles a todos sus amigos que la eriza rosa había cumplido su cometido. A la escena llegaron a gran velocidad junto a rouge Vector, Charmy, Vanilla, Tails y Cream, que rieron hasta más no poder.

Sonic había cambiado su color azul por rojo, estaba furioso, apenado y avergonzado, mientras que amy todavía seguía en estado petrificado por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-Vaya sonic, esa pose te queda bien- reía y hablaba tails mientras graba a sonic forcejear contra la gruesa red de metal

-Tails, en vez de burlarte...¿por que mejor no me sacas de aquí?!- chillaba sonic

-Esto hay que celebrarlo, señor sonic esta vez no creo que escape, jejeje- reía la pequeña conejita cream

-Vector ayudamos a sonic?- preguntó charmy

-No, déjalo, no quiero saber lo que hará rose si nos ve liberando a su amor- bromeó vector, haciendo que sonic se pusiera más rojo

Sonic estaba harto de toda la situación presente, encontró la forma de salir...un súper Spin Dash como los que usa para destruir los robots de Eggman. Libre, sonic estaba libre y no dejando reaccionar a amy, se fué a toda velocidad. Todos quedaron con las bocas abiertas, sonic había huido y amy no había hecho nada para impedirlo, surgió la preocupación.

-Amy querida, estás enferma?,te sientes mal?. No quieres que te prepare un té?- preguntó una preocupada vanilla mientras ponía su mano enguantada sobre el hombro de amy.

-Señora amy, por que no fué tras sonic?- preguntó cream al ver que amy aún no reaccionaba

-Vaya, esa chica rosa si que está rara- exclamó extrañada la chica murciélago. Desde que conoció a amy, siempre la vio perseguir a sonic sin parar. En ese momento se le vino alguien a la mente, y dijo- Rayos, sabía que se me olvidaba algo. No llamé a Shadow para que viera a sonic en el estado en el que se encontraba, pero ya es demasiado tarde, sonic se fue corriendo-

Amy al escuchar el nombre del erizo azabache, reaccionó y como si no conociera nada ni nadie, comenzó a ver hacia todas partes, como buscando algo. Todos la veían con mucha, pero mucha confusión, era como si amy hubiera despertado de un sueño en un lugar que no conocía, hasta que la eriza rosa por fin articuló palabra.

-Donde está shadow y sonic?,que a donde se fue sonic,...¿que ocurrió con shadow?- preguntaba frenéticamente la eriza

Todos los que estaban allí no atinaron a decir nada, hasta que rouge habló.

-Si preguntas por sonic, escapó de tu *cautiverio*- bromeó la murciélago para continuar hablando- y a shadow no lo eh visto en todo el día-

A la mente de amy regresó todo lo sucedido en ese extraño día, o mejor dicho, volvió a analizar todo lo ocurrido en ese día. Instintivamente giró su cabeza para encontrarse con una red vacía donde se suponía, estaría sonic. Dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos, entró a su casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella Pero algo más ocupó la mente de amy en ese momento...Shadow.

En otro lugar muy alejado de allí, se encontraba shadow sentado encima de una roca tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Pero el sabía que sentado ahí no lograría calmarse, se puso en pie y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, rodeando todo el basto campo, que para su suerte, estaba vacío. Paró en seco al darse cuenta que se veía igual que el faker azul, corriendo todo el tiempo si parar como si no tuviera ninguna otra preocupación, pero shadow si tenía por que preocuparse. Decidió ejercitarse para así olvidar todo lo ocurrido , por eso comenzó a destruir rocas con sus puños , después se elevó hasta llegar a la parte más alta del cielo, donde la temperatura descendía hasta el enfriamiento, después se dejó caer hasta que se detuvo a 30 cm del suelo, se sentía mejor. Se dispuso a marcharse pero se encontró a alguien cortándole el paso.

-Faker, eres tú- dijo fríamente shadow

-Si soy yo, y vengo a vengarme por lo que me hiciste- gritó sonic con su típica sonrisa

-Que miedo tengo- se burló shadow, el sabía que tenía mucha más fuerza que el faker

-Pero yo tengo algo más- dijo sonic, la mirada del erizo azul se hizo más oscura, después desaparecieron sus pupilas su pelo se volvió más oscuro y su cabello se levantó, era una transformación parecida a la de Dark sonic

Shadow estaba un poco sorprendido, pero enseguida se puso en pose de batalla-Vaya faker azul, esto se pondrá interesante-


	4. Chapter 4: La batalla,eggman aparece

Hola, soy yo con la conti de este fic, sólo puedo publicar de tarde, de mañana estudio. Este capitulo me ha quedado considerablemente largo, más largo que los demás, la inspiración duró bastante. Gracias a los que comentaron, me siento agradecido y motivado. Aquí el capitulo:

Capitulo 4

Shadow observó como sonic pasaba a una transformación más moderada de dark sonic, sin duda ese día sería muy interesante, cuando se acordó de algo, sonic estaba transformado, el no. Shadow se encontraba en desventaja ,como rayos vencería a sonic si no estaba a su nivel?. No le quedó más remedio-Caos control- susurró para luego desaparecer y volver a aparecer, pero esta vez llevaba las esmeraldas caos falsas, no conseguiría gran cosa pero si en su forma normal era más fuerte que sonic, un poco más de poder le haría bien. Absorbió la energía necesaria de las esmeraldas falsas y después estuvo listo. Sonic como es más impulsivo, se lanzó a el, shadow lo esquivó.

Luego el que atacó después fué shadow, pero sonic también lo esquivó, estuvieron así durante un rato, pero shadow sabía que sonic no podría mantener esa transformación durante mucho tiempo. Sonic se encontraba respirando agitadamente, tratando de normalizar su respiración. -Rayos!- murmuró el erizo super sónico, estaba débil, llevaba un buen tiempo luchando con shadow y el erizo nero no parecía estar debilitado.

-Porque nunca pienso?- se reprochó sonic así mismo, ya entendía por que tails siempre decía que había que pensar antes de actuar. Pero no se rendiría, no señor eso jamás, volvió a su posición de combate y shadow hizo lo mismo, rayos negros y azules estuvieron chocado en el escenario de la batalla, un spin dash, un puñetazo, patas, embestidas, heridas, era todo lo que se veía. El sol comenzó a ocultarse lentamente, dejando ver el atardecer en tonalidades naranjas y violetas, los erizos seguían en su lucha, los dos estaban magullados, sonic estaba casi en su límite, pero no shadow y como si supiera lo que estuviese pasando...eggman hizo su aparición.

-Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí- dijo con burla el malvado científico mientras se acercaba al lugar de la lucha en un gran robot. Sonic y shadow voltearon a ver a eggman, y cuando el malo se disponía a atacar ,los dos erizos le gritaron al unísono

-FUERA DE AQUÍ,ESTORBAS!- (XD)

Eggman se asustó,¿que rayos les pasa a esos locos?, se preguntó el doctor eggman

-A mi nadie me dice que debo hacer!- chilló el científico mientras lanzaba un misil hacia los erizos con su robot. Sonic y shadow de un solo golpe destruyeron el misil, sonic por andar siempre de imprudente, se lanzó hacia eggman...pero sonic estaba ya casi sin fuerzas, la extraña transformación lo había agotado, todavía no la dominaba completamente. Con sus últimas fuerzas, el erizo azul oscuro(sonic todavía transformado) abrió un boquete en el estómago del robot, para luego caer inconsciente, sus púas volvieron a la normalidad y su color volvió aser l de antes. Eggman comenzó a lloriquear.

-Mi robot!, estaba ella con uno de los metales más duros, como lo hizo?- seguía chillando el científico

-Pero esta me las pagas Sonic- gritó el científico mientras le apuntaba con un potente rayo, shadow que había estado observando todo, hizo un rápido movimiento y quitó a sonic de allí, evitando que el rayo impactara en sonic, pero rozando el brazo de shadow. El erizo negro no sabía por que salvaba a sonic, pero en su mente nació una explicación...-''Lo hice por amy'' pensó shadow mientras dirigía su mirada carmín hacia eggman. Shadow tan veloz como un relámpago a pesar de estar herido, le quitó ambos brazos al robot y por último, como plato fuerte, el erizo negro comenzó a cargar energía en su cuerpo para después liberarla gritando

-Caos Blast!- Eggman logró escapar a tiempo y largarse de allí, pero el robot se hizo añicos.

Shadow cayó de rodillas en el suelo, había perdido mucha energía en su batalla con sonic y eggman, aprte se encontraba herido. Sabía que por ejecutar el Caos Blast, no le quedaba suficiente para realizar un caos control llevar al faker a un hospital, optó por trasladar al faker a una clínica cercana utilizando sus patines propulsores, cargó a sonic en su espalda y accionó sus patines para ir a toda velocidad a que atendieran al faker Cuando llegó al hospital cargando a un sonic mal herido e inconsciente, todos los médicos lo miraron con furia

-Tu- gritó un enfermero -que le has hecho a nuestro héroe?-

-Chicos no hay que dejarlo hablar!, hay que matarlo- decían mientras sacaban pistolas, chacos, y ¿un bate?, en que clase de hospital los trabajadores tienen armas?, shadow supo que ese no era su día. Cuando todos se disponían a atacarlo, una vieja voz los detuvo, era el director del hospital, un tipo algo viejo. Se acercó a shadow y le pegó un coscorrón, quién por estar herido sintió un poco de dolor.

-Oiga que le pasa anciano?- gritó fastidiado el erizo negro

-Que le hiciste a sonic muchacho?- preguntó el viejo ignorando lo que shadow había dicho antes.

-Tuvimos una pelea y el muy estúpido utilizó una transformación que le consumió toda su fuerza. Después eggman nos atacó...- después de contar todo, los enfermeros y médicos se llevaron a sonic.

. En el hospital no se quedó a que lo atendieran, no quería verse débil, además el erizo azul requería más atención que él. Salió del hospital y vio que ya casi oscurecía, se dirigió al único lugar donde realmente se sentiría bien...hacia la casa de amy rose, accionó sus patines y se fué.

Amy había observado que ya la noche estaba prácticamente sobre green hill ,y aún no había tenido noticias ni de sonic,ni de shadow. Ya había cenado y dispuso a descansar cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta , abrió la puerta y se encontró con shadow, estaba lleno de heridas, pero la más grave era la de su brazo que no paraba de sangrar.

-Shadow?,que te ocurrió?- preguntó preocupada la eriza mientras tomaba a shadow del brazo y lo sentaba en el sofá

-Tuve una batalla con el faker, y eggman nos atacó- dijo débilmente shadow sin quitar el tono neutral de su voz.

-Y, donde está sonic?- preguntó la eriza con más preocupación todavía

-En un hospital-

-Y porque tu no estas ahí?- preguntó con un poco de enojo la eriza, shadow podía ser orgulloso hasta extremos insospechados

-Hmp- fue la respuesta de shadow. Amy ignoró la maleducada respuesta de shadow y se dispuso a curarlo, el mencionado al principio se negó, pero después cedió al ver que la eriza estaba super preocupada por el. Desinfectó y vendó a cada una de las heridas, y tuvo un especial cuidado con el brazo que había sido rozado por el rayo de eggman, dejándole algodón y yodo sobre el corte y cubriéndolo con los vendajes.

Después de curar al erizo, amy se sentó a su lado. Shadow simplemente la miró sin decir nada.

Amy quería hablar con el, pero no tenía valor, sin darse cuenta, cada uno clavó su mirada en la del otro y sus rostros se fueron acercando...


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow y amy

Capitulo 5

Sus rostros se iban acercando cada vez más, hasta tal punto que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Shadow tenía su mirada clavada en la de amy y viceversa, cuando sus labios estaban a sólo centímetros...

Riiiing, el sonido del teléfono hizo que ambos erizos salieran de su trance, para que luego los rostros se sonrojaran el sonrojo de amy fue más notorio que el de shadow, el cual era casi imperceptible. Amy en un acto reflejo por alejarse de shadow e ir a contestar el teléfono, le dió un empujón que hizo que el pobre, mal herido y cansado erizo negro cayera casi acostado sobre el sofá y emitiendo un inaudible quejido. Amy por su parte se levantó del mueble a gran velocidad y contestó el teléfono, no era ni más ni menos que la *comunicativa* rouge.

-Ah, hola rouge, que tal- exclamó amy ocultando su nerviosismo por lo que había estado a punto de pasar tratando de sonar normal

-Amy?, no te enteraste?- preguntó rouge por la otra línea

-Enterarme de que?-

-Sonic está en el hospital-

-A si?, ya lo sabía, shadow me lo contó todo, que el y sonic pelearon y después lucharon contra shadow- dijo amy

Rouge se extrañó, acaso amy estaba sonando neutral?, o eran imaginaciones suyas. Según lo que rouge había pensado, cuando le hubiera contado la noticia a amy , esta habría salido corriendo hacia un hospital sin saber si quiera cual es, pero amy seguía en el teléfono, rouge estuvo un momento en silencio.

-Rouge?,estas ahí, rouge?- preguntaba insistente la eriza al notar que rouge se había callado, hubiera cortado pensando que rouge había colgado, pero escuchaba s respiración, así que seguía allí.

-Amy- por fin habló rouge -No estas preocupada?-

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, para después entender que no se comportaba como siempre, estaba calmada, preocupada también estaba, pero si ella estuviese con la misma obsesión por sonic ya habría ido a verlo cuando shadow se lo contó.

-Yo?...claro que estoy preocupada, por que dices eso...rouge?- preguntó tartamudeando un poco.

-No, nada, un momento.- la murciélago anlizó algo, que shadow que?, le había contado a amy algo de su pelea con sonic.

-Oye amy- habló nuevamente rouge -donde está shadow-

Amy se sonrojó, lentamente vio hacia el sofá y notó que shadow la miraba con su mirada carmesí, era penetrante, como si estuviera viendo a través de ella. Por nerviosismo y vergüenza de que shadow la mirara así, sacó su piko piko hammer y se lo lanzó. Shadow como pudo esquivó el enorme martillo, que impactó contra una pared, para luego desaparecer.

-Que te pasa rose?!- gritó un muy estresado shadow

-Deja de mirarme así!- chilló amy con el rostro como un tomate, olvidándose de que rouge todavía estaba al teléfono que había escuchado todo.

-Así que shadow está contigo, y por lo que escucho...se está portando mal- dijo rouge con un tono de picardía en su voz, amy entró en cuenta de que rouge todavía estaba allí, y su rostro se puso mas rojo aún al escuchar a rouge hablando así.

-No es lo que parece!- respondió amy con rapidez

-Si claro, y sonic es morado verdad?- bromeó rouge.

-Achu!-estornudó sonic quien ya había despertado y estaba todo vendado

-Alguien debe estar hablando de mí- dijo el erizo mientras se restregaba la nariz

Mientras tando, amy seguía hablando con rouge por teléfono(es que no se le acaba el saldo? XD)

-Rouge, ya te dije que shadow vino muy mal herido y yo lo curé, eso es todo- hablaba la eriza nerviosa

-A mi tu no me engañas amy- dijo rouge al otro lado de la línea -Ahora entiendo el porque de tu actitud, ya sé por que estabas así esta mañana, habías estado con shadow cuando nosotros te vimos con sonic encerrado en esa red,¿verdad?-

-Bueno, si estaba con el, pero me estaba ayudando a capturar a sonic- se defendió amy

-A propósito, como te estaba mirando shadow?, con cara de pervertido o de idiota?- preguntó con burla la murciélago. Cuando amy se disponía a contestar, shadow le quitó el teléfono, colgó y lo puso en su lugar, para después regresar y acostarse en el sofá. Amy solamente lo miró y después se dirigió corriendo hacia su habitación, para luego salir y arrojarle una almohada y una frazada a shadow mientras decía un fugaz *Buenas noches*. Shadow hubiese protestado acerca de que el no se quedaría, que estaba acostumbrado a dormir en la naturaleza, y bla ,bla, bla, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir. Se acomodó la almohada debajo de us cabeza, se tapó con la frazada y cerró los ojos. Se sentía bien, ese mueble era muy cómodo y además todo olía a amy, *su amy*, sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su mente y se durmió.

Amy se despertó a la mañana siguiente, bostezó y abrió sus ojos esmeraldas, que en ese momento se encontraban entrecerrados por sentirse adormilada, se desperezó y se levantó. Se fue a arreglar y a asearse, durante su baño recordó todo lo ocurrido en el día anterior, incluido el casi-beso que tuvo con shadow, se sonrojó un poco. Cuando estuvo lista, salió de su habitación, pensó encontrarse con shadow aún dormido sobre el mueble, pero no fue así. El sofá estaba vacío, bueno casi vacío, ya que encima de el estaban todos los vendajes que le había colocado a shadow. Suspiró, ese erizo era un caso perdido. Desayunó sin la presencia de shadow, ¿donde se habrá metido?.

Recordó que sonic estaba en el hospital, decidió visitarlo. Se dirigió al hospital del que shadow le había hablado, cuando llegó pidió visitar a sonic, cuando entró al cuarto donde se encontraba el erizo azul, rió hasta que no pudo más. Allí sonic se encontraba discutiendo con varios enfermeros que trataban de calmarlo, al parecer estaba diciendo que se encontraba bien, pero los enfermeros no dejaban que se fueran, para salir de allí, sonic salió por la ventana. Ese sería un día muy interesante, se acordó de que aún no había visto a shadow, la eriza rosa se preocupó y se puso a buscar a shadow, quería simplemente...verlo...


	6. Chapter 6: Final

Aquí estoy con el capitulo final, gracias por sus comentarios :)

Amy buscó a shadow por todas partes, pero no lo encontró, entonces se acordó de algo...el árbol en el que lo encontró cuando le pidió ayuda. Se dirigió hacia allí y en efecto...ahí estaba.

Amy se sorprendió de que shadow no tuviera las mismas heridas que el día anterior, estaba casi curado y tenía los ojos cerrados, pero ella sabía que estaba alerta.

-Shadow- llamó suavemente amy, el erizo negro no contestó.

-Las cosas no salieron como lo planeado, pero ya no quiero que me ayudas con sonic- esta vez shadow abrió los ojos.

-Por que el cambio de opinión?- habló shadow con su voz grave

-Por que yo...- no sabía si continuar, si shadow sentía lo mismo por ella o no, aunque seguramente estaría furioso con ella por lo de la noche anterior.

-Primero quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de anoche- dijo amy mientras bajaba un poco el rostro que se empezó a sonrojar por recordar lo que ocurrió.

-Eso ya no importa rose...pero eso no era lo que me ibas a decir, o me equivoco?- dijo shadow aún sobre el árbol

Amy estaba nerviosa, no sabía por donde empezar, y si la rechazaba?, y si simplemente se ilusionó?.

Pero ella sabía lo que quería, no quería estar persiguiendo por el resto d su vida a un erizo que prefiere la libertad y que probablemente no le correspondería jamás. Ella quería a alguien que siempre estuviera cerca de ella, al pendiente de todo, que fuera fuerte y le asegurara que estarían juntos siempre y que no huyera, en pocas palabras...shadow.

-Shadow yo...- pero se vió interrumpida por shadow que había bajado del árbol y se había acercado

-Rose antes de que hables, yo quiero decir algo- dijo shadow mientras amy ,aún con elrostro bajo asentía, dándole permiso para hablar.

-Estoy sintiendo desde hace algún tiempo cosas por tu persona, cosas que ni por la misma maría había sentido- amy subió la mirada y notó que shadow no la dejaba de mirar, volvió a bajar la mirada mientras se volvía a sonrojar.

-Y si no te lo digo, no me lo perdonaré- dijo shadow mientras con su mano enguantada acariciaba el suave cabello rosa de la eriza, motivándola a que lo mirara, lo cual consiguió.

-Amy he estado enamorado de ti y me hizo muy feliz que me pidieras ayuda, pero sé que el faker ocupa tu corazón y por eso te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites- sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima.

Amy comenzó a llorar y shadow obviamente se preocupó

-Rose?, que te ocurre?- preguntó el erizo azabache

-Shadow- dijo amy en casi un susurro -Yo también te amo- amy lloraba de felicidad mientras emitía una sonrisa.

La situación de la noche anterior se volvió a presentar, sus rostros se estaban acercando, pero amy cerró los ojos y cuando ya estaban a centímetros de unir sus labios, apareció tails.

-Amy!- gritó tails mientras corría hacia ellos, rompiendo el mágico momento

-Tails, que quieres?- preguntó amy furiosa de que tails apareciera y aguantándose de darle un martillazo en la cabeza

-Quería decirte que sonic salió del hospital- amy se puso de un rojo intenso, eso ella lo sabía y tails había intervenido en su mágico momento sólo para decirle eso. El rosa pasó a rojo de enojo y de un martillazo, mandó a volar a tails mientras gritaba.

-Eso ya lo sabía, zorro idiota arruina-momentos!- gritó amy con dientes afilados

Shadow sólo miró la situación divertido, amy al verlo se enojó más de que el se estuviera divirtiendo, corrió hacia el para golpearlo con el martillo piko piko hammer, pero shadow se lo quitó y la tomó por la cintura.

-Donde estabamos?, a si!- dijo el erizo y juntó sus labios con los dulces de amy.

Al principio la eriza se sorprendió, pero después correspondió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, era un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos.

A lo lejos sonic los observaba, por una parte se sentía mal, pero por otra se sintió feliz de que amy encontrara al verdadero amor, se alejó de allí corriendo, dejando a amy y shadow en su épico beso...

Fin


End file.
